


a lesson on the intricacies of inkling culture

by EmmZz



Series: cephalopods are gay [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: 8 is really gay but is figuring it out, Domestic, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmZz/pseuds/EmmZz
Summary: Agent 8 doesn't know what love is. She doesn't know how it's different from just liking someone as a friend or what it means to love someone. But most of all, she doesn't know why she feels the ungodly urge to tell Agent 3 she loves her. She decides to turn to some musically talented friends for some insight.





	a lesson on the intricacies of inkling culture

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 bb!! i'm planning on doing a few more fics before leading up to a big one so stay tuned!  
> comments are v appreciated y'all, and enjoy!

 

 

 

>  "I'll be going out for a bit today."
> 
> "Alright. I'll be turfing but call me if you need anything."

     Agent 8 stepped outside her and 3's apartment building early one morning. She messed with her cap as she walked outside, twisting it slightly back and forth on her head until it fit at just the right angle; the hat was a gift from 3. Her whole outfit was, in fact. She set out for some breakfast with some money from 3, whose turfing was the only thing keeping the two financially stable. After eating, she checked the time. 10:31 A.M. according to her phone, which was another courtesy at 3's expense. She never thought about it beforehand, but 8 started to realize how much she just objectively relied on 3. The thought of it made her uneasy, yet she couldn't quite figure out why.

     8 started to walk toward the address of a certain popular, news-hosting idol group's apartment for the reason she went out in the first place. She arrived at their door before long, and knocked lightly. The door opened to a different white-haired inkling to the one she was expecting. 

     "Oh, you're Agent 8 right? Gramps told me about what you and Agent 3 did back underground. Nice one, kid." Agent 8 stared back, partially confused as to why the pop idol she recognized as Marie was 1) at Marina and Pearl's apartment, and 2) knowledgeable about the events from the Metro. "Oh right, I'm Marie. Although, it might be more appropriate to introduce myself as Agent 2."

     "Nice to meet you," 8 replied curtly, stepping inside. 

     "Yo, Agent 1 here! Call me Callie."

     "Sup, Agent 4," said a girl next Marie.

     "Oh, 8!" Marina called out from further inside. "You should call us next time you're headed over. These are the Squid Sisters, the other idols we told you about. They came over to plan a collab event with us to celebrate Callie's return after she was missing for a bit." 

     "Yo sit down, 8. Don't worry we're almost down planning," said Pearl from next to her partner. 

     8 found herself sitting in their lounge among her fellow agents (and Off The Hook). The group was quick to finish any planning they'd prepared to discuss, and before long, matters turned to 8's visit. 

     "So what brings you over, 8? Have things been going smoothly with Agent 3?" Marina started, turning to face the other octoling in the room. 

     "Huh? Agent 3?" Callie cut in. Marie leaned in to whisper into her partner's ear. "Oh, you're roommates now? Cool!"

     "We're doing fine. We just finished settling into our apartment," 8 answered.

     "So, what's up?" Pearl said, bringing the attention back to 8's actual issue.

     "I wanted to ask you a question. I suppose it'd be even better now, if I were to get more answers from all of you, if that's alright." 8 was met with subtle nodding all around. "What is love?"

     There was a bit of silence in the room. Almost simultaneously, everyone's eyes widened at 8's question. 8 looked around expectantly. For a second, it seemed as though the entire room was stuck wondering about the matter. 8 sat waiting for a reply before Marina began, breaking the silence.

     "There are different types one love, 8. And while they're similar in nature, they should still be defined differently. There's familial love, platonic love, romantic love, etc. I suppose, it all depends on why you ask."

     "It's not... familial," 8 said after a short bit of thinking. "What are the other types of love?"

     "In either case, love is what you feel for the people you care about most!" Callie chimed in. "The only difference between the two is that you can platonically love your friends, but romantic love is for people even closer to you."

     "A bit simple, but I'd have to agree for the most part," Marie added. "Romantic love is the desire for intimacy with another person, to be the object of the affection of someone who would be yours."

     Eyes turned to the next person in the circle for their ideas. It was Agent 4, who wore a look of contemplation. "Get back to me on this. I need to think on it more."

     "I'd say... that platonic love is something you feel for the people, for the friends, closest to you, like how much they mean to you and how you care about them." Marina started. "Romantic love is kind of like that, but with greater intensity. It's also something I think is felt for only a select few people, if at all more than one."

     "People who you love platonically are people you like being around a lot, like even more than friends," began Pearl. "Someone you love romantically is a person you really wanna spend your life with, for as much time as you can."

     8 sat still, pondering the all the responses she heard. She wondered for quite some time, with the others beginning another conversation while she contemplated. Is how she felt about 3 love? If it is, is it platonic or romantic? Yes, cared about 3 immensely. Yes, 3 meant a lot to her. She didn't quite understand what it meant to be intimate with someone, but that was another matter. Last, she asked herself if she wanted to spend her life with 3? Well, she wouldn't mind.

     It eventually came time for the Squid Sisters to go for other business. Agent 4 was leaving with them.

     "Welp, we've gots to go. We've got to come up with a reason for why Callie was missing," Marie said as she gathered her things. 

     "I vote we say I went on a soul-searching journey!" Callie let out.

     "Well, if you did, you certainly haven't found it..." Marie audibly mumbled. The group let out a small laugh as Agent 4 subtly pulled 8 to the side. 8 found 4's eyes staring somewhat intensely at her.

     "Hey, I know I didn't have an answer before, but if you want my thoughts on the matter. If you love someone..." She shot a quick glance at Marie. "Then they're someone you're willing to die for."

     8's eyes widened at the serious answer. "I see."

     "Don't look into it too much. That's just my input. You're free to think about love in any way you want." 4 looked at Marie once more. "I guess you could also say... they're someone who you want to make happy. And that they make you happy, too."

     4 left with a sudden goodbye, leaving 8 no chance to respond. Soon enough, it was just Marina, Pearl, and 8 sitting alone, with 8 still in thought. The other two carried on as usual, stopping a few times to offer any food or water to 8. They were met with polite no's every time. As the clock hit 1 P.M., 8 reached a conclusion. She quickly thanked Marina and Pearl for having her over, and set off for home. The thinking she did on the way back wasn't pondering, but self-assuring. As she opened the door to her and 3's apartment, she found her roommate doing some cleaning and minor rearranging. 

     "Welcome back, 8," she said, turning around slightly to face her.

     "Hey, 3?"

     "Mm? What's up?"

     "I think I love you."

     


End file.
